Throwing In The Wand
by auzstar913
Summary: Sorry, no DH ... It's D and new character When Draco is expelled from Hogwarts he is sent to a muggle school in London. Where there's supermarkets, bananas, and of course - Anna. But who is Anna? Please read and review
1. Trashing

**Chapter I **

**~Trashing~**

   "You're a fool." 

   I look up at my father and for the first time I completely agree with him. I was a fool. I had listened to an even bigger fool who had promised me to rid all of my problems by helping him do something utterly stupid. We trashed Dumbledore's office. The lot. We smashed picture frames, and drew on the remaining ones. We tipped over bookshelves, threw around important and organised paperwork and ruined Dumbledore's many awards and trophies. Of course, at the time I thought it was the smartest thing I had ever done. I was resentful that I hadn't received my well deserved Head Boy badge. I was resentful of my father. I was resentful of the school. My grades had begun to slip. I didn't feel the need to use a sharp tongue at people I had thought were beneath me. I didn't even speak anymore. I just got detentions, and was warned of expulsion many times - but I had kept my hands clean - until now. 

   "I'm sorry," I tell him, because I was truly sorry. I wish I could just go back to the way things were. When I owned the school, when I was hated and admired. When I mattered. 

   "It doesn't matter that you're sorry," my father sneers at me. "It only matters how many Galleons that old crackpot will take. Honestly, Draco, what will I do with you?" 

   "Take me out of here," I tell him. "Please."

   "You want to be expelled from this - _institution_?" he hisses at me. "My boy, my boy. That's even worse then saying you're happy that _Dumbledore _is back on the top. Why, that Umbridge was the best thing that happened to this school." 

   I snort. Quite loudly in fact, and I raise my eyebrows while looking at my father with a bewildered look on my face. "That Umbridge turned this place into Azkaban, Father." 

   "No." My father shakes his head, chuckling softly. "No. The Dementors turned this place into Azkaban. I remember. I should know." 

   I look at my feet. That's right. My father was in Azkaban. I remembered suddenly as an image of me - two years younger than I am now - came to mind. I was threatening Harry Potter. I almost laughed as I realised there were now many things to be worried about. 

   The door to Dumbledore's office opened and Snape peered out. His eyes narrowed at the sight of me. Of course, how could I forget. I am the reason the Slytherin Quidditch team are playing without a Seeker, because I'm about to be talked to. I'm about to receive a stern talking to. "Lucius ... Young Mr Malfoy ... Please come in." Snape opened the door wider and I stepped in, followed closely by my father. 

   Dumbledore looked at us. His eyes sparkling behind his half-moon glasses. I instantly recognised the look behind his present warmth and kindness. Hatred. He hated me. I understood. I knew it was not because of his office, because all the objects that had been previously destroyed looked just as good as new. Christ. What the hell was I thinking? Destroying the office of one of the powerful wizards currently living and breathing in the wizarding world, when it could easily be fixed again in less than five seconds. 

   It was no trust between us. I had always believed that my father knew best. Until now. That was why I hated this school. Hated him. It was because of my father. 

   Dumbledore chuckles. "Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco." 

   "I know what my name is, sir. Seeing is I am of age," I tell him. Not an ounce of sarcasm is dripping from my voice. He can tell. He knows I'm serious. For once, he knows what I want. 

   "Seventeen is a very difficult age at Hogwarts, Draco. What with the girls, and your studies, and your persistence to rid our staff of any peace and quiet while you are in their lessons." He chuckles again. "I like you, Draco." Liar. "But as I am Headmaster, I must feel that this is absolutely nessecary that you will be expelled from Hogwarts. Effective immediately." 

   My heart lept. It took every work of my face muscles not to turn my head and smirk at my father. Just smirk. Just to let him know he wasn't always right. I look solemnly at the staff members looking at me. McGonagall. Snape. Dumbledore. "But ... but there must be some other way," I stutter. 

   "No. No. I am very sorry, Draco. This descision was made very recently and I must say that this is not just because of what you did to poor Mr. Diggle over there." I sneak a glance at a painting of a very old wizard. The Italian-style moustache I drew on him earlier is still there. 

   "I'm afraid when it says permanent - it means permanent." He adds. 

   I nod. "I understand, Professor Dumbeldore." I bow my head. "I mean, there are just so many detentions you can have, right?" 

   Dumbledore laughs. "Draco! Oh, my dear, Draco!" He wipes his eyes. "I am one of the wizards privledged enough to have my face of one of the Chocolate Frog cards, you do not need to lie to me. It is quite clear you are ready to leave Hogwarts, and I acknowledge that. However. However. I do feel like a should tell you what I have planned. 

   An old friend of mine, Mister Landon and his wife, Rose moved into the Muggle realm some years ago after they began to tire of the wizarding world. I have remained in contact with them, and I, Draco, have took it open myself for you to stay with them, while you sort yourself out. I have also enrolled you in St. Christophers, a private London high school which is well known for its Healers and - dentists, as I understand. Seeing as Mister Landon is the headmaster of St. Christophers, I suggest you show your gratitude the best you can by keeping your grades high, making excellent friends and of course, not telling anyone about your true identity. Draco, if the wrong person found out a wizard was living in secret in the Muggle realm. Well ... let's just say the Daily Prophet would be having a field day. Now, I have also asked the house elves to pack your bags to leave and I believe they are waiting outside my office. All right, then, that's out of the way. Any questions?" 

   I sat there for quite some time with a rather numb feeling all over my body. I finally seem to find my voice. "What about ... er ... Durmstrang?" 

   Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry, Draco. I have gotten on extremely bad terms with some important people at Durmstrang. They would not even consider my letter." 

   I swallow, the news settling in. "Beauxbatons?" 

   Dumbledore took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "Closed. Of course, they kept it secret. Not even Cornelius Fudge knows. All the students have been moved to Durmstrang, and I as I said before ..." 

   I nod. Finally, my father seemed to find his voice. "_Why wasn't I asked about any of this? It's peposterous! My son! My son! Living in the Muggle realm. You're right, Dumbledore, you're right! The Daily Prophet will have a field day - on my head! Of course, they will find out - how can they not find out?_" 

   "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that, Draco." My father sat there, fuming. "And you too, Lucius. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to perform a charm. It's quite strong. It'll last a good year. It's a charm that would cause everyone who knew you, who read about you, who met you, who was your friend, Draco - to completely forget about you. There will be some sort of deja-vu when they see you again, but when you return - and you will, Draco. When you return to Hogwarts, it will be like you never left." He paused looking at my reaction. There was none. I was too shocked. I was being put aside, like a forgotten toy. It was easier for Dumbledore - for his reputation. However, I felt myself not caring. I was going to leave the wizarding world, so what? It was not like anyone would know. Knowing Dumbledore he would probably cast the spell on himself. "Well, everything seems to be in order. I must ask you - yes, you too Lucius, to all leave. I have something to say to young Draco." 

   My father stood up looking at Dumbledore in such a venomous way, I was more scared of him. Very scared. "If news gets out ... it'll be on your head - not mine." 

   "Goodbye, Lucius." 

   He swept out of the room. McGonagall looks at me, fearfully. "Oh, do please be careful." 

   "Do not worry yourself about it, Minerva," Dumbledore says. "Everything has been taken care of." 

   McGonagall left and Snape looks at me icily. "If we lose ... well, just be thankful no one will remember you." 

   "Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore nods at him. 

   Soon, everyone was gone. I look at Dumbledore and he smiles at me. "What did you want to say?" I ask him. 

   He smiles at me, his eyes twinkling again. "Oh, nothing, really. I just wanted to tell Mister Landon is not a large fan of bugs. Now, it doesn't matter if they're real or not. I just wanted to tell you just in case you wanted to pull another one of your pranks, again." 

   That was it. Mister Landon didn't like bugs. I stare at him. "Why all the seriousness?" 

   "Oh, I just like seeing your father flustered. Just another secret between you and me." Then he winked at me. 

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*

**Thank you so much for reading! It's not much, but it's just my starting point. I can tell you now that I already have a plot in mind, so please review and I'll update as soon as possible! Review, let me know what you think! **


	2. Trashed

**~Hey guys! Thank you so much for your kind and encouraging reviews! I cannot believe one of you has added me to your Favorites List already. I'm busy writing many other stories right now, but I'll try and update this as much as possible! Thanks again for reading! Please review! (Sorry for all the exclamation marks! - God I'm weird)~ **

**Chapter II **

**~Trashed~ **

   I look back at the towering castle and sigh, leaning against the Whomping Willow. Today was my last day at the school. Dumbledore had suggested that I took a day to say goodbye to my friends. I almost laughed when he told me. Friends? They had left me when they realised their 'so-called leader' was in too deep for them to handle. I had never really had friends. On my first day I managed to find the biggest and toughest first-years and they remained my protectors for the time I had at Hogwarts. It didn't help that they were incurably dim. 

   "Er -- sorry ... Is it true you're being kicked out?" It's Lana? Lisa? Lina? She has a pretty face I recoginise from the hallways, but I never can place her. She smiles sweetly at me. I shrug. What have I got to lose? 

   I stretch and yawn slightly, patting the spot next to me, indicating for her to sit down. She does so, and looks at me, her eyes full of concern. "So, is it true?" 

   I look at her and nod slowly. "Yep. Dumbledore just decided to take things too far. Has it in for me that guy." I begin throwing nearby sticks in the lake, just to show her that I'm frustrated. She pats my arm. 

   "Draco. When are you leaving?" 

   "Today." Another stick. She winces as it hits the top of the giant squid's head, just as it is resurfacing. 

   "Ooh." She pats my arm again. "I'm so sorry." 

   "Yeah, well ... What can you do, right?" 

   She frowns in a sort of concerned parent sort of way and stands up. "My friends are waiting ..." Her friends consist of Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and - oh, must be my lucky day - Hermione Granger. She looks at me and winks. I raise one eyebrow at Hermione as the retreating back of the unnamed beauty heaves a sigh. "It was my last chance," I hear her telling her friends. 

   Chuckling to myself, I prop myself up by my elbows, and gaze at my surrondings. I see the Slytherin Quidditch team practising on the Quidditch pitch, and I am, in fact, the only one who sees them. Snape made it mandatory for them to practice under the Concealment Charm so only members of the Slytherin Quidditch can see them. This made it easier for us to practice more than the other teams. I was incredibly surprised when Dumbledore said it was a suitable thing for us to do. 

   "Oh, Draco! Draco Malfoy! Where in the world are you?" Of course. How could I possibly leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without saying goodbye to the--well, I'm not sure it's a name that could be uttered without possible gasps from around the world. 

   Pansy Parkinson. It is rather disappointing she decided to latch onto me on our first day and refuse to let go. I suppose I am like her security blanket, except I am quite sure I wasn't with her since birth. I've known her since I was 11, now that I'm 17 I hope she has a six-year-limit on how long she obsesses over someone. 

   "Helloooo! Oh! Oh! You're leaving! Draco, why? Why in the world would you do that to me?" She approaches me, manages to stand me up on my own two feet and envelops me in a crushing bear hug. "Will you miss me?" 

   "No," I say quietly. 

   "Huh?" 

   "Yes," I smile at her. "I'll miss you." 

   "Of course you will," she says. "Do you mind if I spend the day with you?" 

   "Yes." 

   "What?" 

   "I have homework," I say quickly. 

   She pouts at me. "On your last day?" 

   "Cruel, huh?" 

   "Can I help?" 

   "Potions." 

   "Oh. Well ... Bye." 

   "Goodbye, Pansy," I exclaim walking across the freshly cut (by magic of course) green grass. "Thank Fuck," I add under my breath. 

   I walk inside the Hogwarts building, enjoying my freedom. My father was refrained of talking to me until I returned almost a year later. For once, I was happy. And I was being followed. 

   "Oh, who could that be?" 

   "Mudblood ... Granger ... Frizzy-Haired Freak for starters?" 

   I smirk to myself. All of my names. Not that I had any claim on them--but I knew I was the first to call her them. And I was glad, not guilty, but glad. I would never under any circumstances admit it, but the old Brainiac was beginning to grow on me. Too bad I was leaving. 

   "And I'm Draco Malfoy, I do believe. What was that name for me again?" I ask, still not looking at her. 

   She laughs. "Ferret Face?" 

   "Never forget that one," I agree. 

   "So, you're leaving," she begins. "May I ask why?" 

   "No." 

   "Right. Problems?" 

   "Right." 

   "None of my business?" 

   "You guessed it." 

   "Dumbledore's kind of ... happier. But you get that when the one who causes you the most trouble ends up leaving," she says.

    Dumbledore's happier? I thought we were making progress--not that I was glad I was becoming one of Dumbledore's followers. It scared me to tell you the truth. I felt slightly safer that I wasn't going to be hated by one very important person for the rest of my life. And feeling safe in a family like mine made you feel less secure. And feeling less secure in my house increased your chances of going nowhere. Just like my brother. Oh, right--you didn't know I had one. Neither does anyone. 

   "He's going to cast a spell," I say quietly. 

   "I know. He told me." 

   "He wasn't supposed to ..." 

   Hermione laughs. "It isn't like I'm going to remember." 

   "Right." 

   "So, we're back to that again?" she steps up next to me and stares up at the portrait of the first Headmaster of Hogwarts. "You're going to miss this place?" 

   "Yes." 

   "I'll miss you." 

   I stare at her. "Are you serious?" 

   "Yes. God, I do need some excitement now and again, don't I?" 

   I shrug. "I suppose you do." Then I went back to staring at the potrait. 

   We stayed like that until it was time for me to leave. Hermione Granger was the last person I saw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ****


End file.
